Derpyunikitty/Relationships
This page describes the interactions between Derpyunikitty and the other users on the Wikias she contributes to. Kaija The Braixen Deepyunikitty and Kaija The Braixen have barely interacted. Derpyunikitty left a message saying on his wall why she hates Pennsylvania. Status: Neutral MrFlamerBoy In the past, they were good friends, but when Derpyunikitty was being accused of making socks that were actually Stupes, thier relationship became on and off friends and enemies. Status: Neutral Cutiesunflower Derpyunikitty and Cutiesunflower are best friends. Thay both get along well, and help each other out online. Derpy finds it odd that Cutiesunflower ends most of her sentences with Exclamation Points (!). Since Derpy got blocked in Late February 2018, she feels bad about her block. Status: Best '''Friends Phuocphuc46 In November of 2016, Derpyunikitty was bored and decided to edit his userpage. He blocked her for 2 days for that reason. In April 2017, A controversey of Battle for Wish Bush's hurt and heal against Watering Can, a canidate to join BFWB. Phuoc decided to attack Watering Can. In June 2017, he had PM'd Derpy on Twitter saying that he wants her to die and started trash talk. She responded by posting it in a blog post. As a response by Phuocphuc46, he blocked her indefinetly. Her account was saved by Souleaternom, and he was blocked as punishment. In July 2017, Stupe made 3 sockpuppet accounts called "Derpys Emergency Sock". Phuocphuc46 made blog accusing her of making them, along with making the MLG Doge Vandal accounts. Phuoc also put her down and acted as if he was right. Upset, Derpy started attacking MrPokemonMeme since he interacted with her and had knowledge of a "emergency Sock", Derpyunikitty's Emergency Sock. She later filed an IP investigation with a FANDOM staff member, and the "Sockpuppets" were indeed Stupe. After the reveal was posted, Stupe was blocked for good. In September 2017, Phuocphuc46 made a blog saying ChocolateBliss, one of Derpyunikitty's friends, was a mastersock of Febuarie and Stupe. Putinury had said the blogs were a joke, and didn't want drama. Derpy had once again emailed FANDOM to do an IP check on Phuocphuc46, Febuarie, Putinury, Stupe, and ChocolateBliss. '''Status: Enemies TheTwistedMangle In April of 2017, Derpyunikitty left a message on TheTwistedMangle's wall asking to be friends. TheTwistedMangle accepted and felt sorry for Derpy, as at that time, the Watering Can Controversey was still active. When TheTwistedMangle started to write fanfictions, Derpyunikitty praised her work. TheTwistedMangle also like Derpyunikitty's fanfic, The Last Of Goiky. Status: Friends ChocolateBliss In March 2017, ChocolateBliss vandalized some articles, which Derpy had cleaned up. She initially disliked her for the vandalism. In April 2017, she had reformed her personality, and had made friends with her past enemies, including Derpunikitty. Derpyunikitty is a fan of Dreams, ChocolateBliss's fanfiction series. In September 2017, when Phuocphuc46 was accusing her of being the mastersock of Stupe and Febuarie, Derpy stood up for her. Status: Friends Cloudy176 In April 2017, Derpyunikitty asked Cloudy176 to become and Administrator, unsure, he was asked to be asked again in the future. 1 week later, Derpyunikitty had asked again, and he promoted her to a Content Moderator. In September 2017, Cloudy176 had defended ChocolateBliss from being a sock. Status: Friends TWDremaker2000 "OCremaker2000" (To be add) Fan Of Grassy Fan Of Grassy and Derpyunikitty barely interacted. Status: Neutral Category:Relationships